Cuestión de control
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: [SLASH] S3. Stefan está cegado por el odio y la sed de venganza. No es algo propio de él y lo sabe, pero acabar con el híbrido es su única prioridad. Su odio por él no conoce los límites y ahora que ha encontrado una debilidad por parte de Klaus, piensa usarla a su favor. Sin importar que alguno de los dos pueda salir herido.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a la CW y a L.J Smith.

**Resumen**: Stefan está cegado por el odio y la sed de venganza. No es algo propio de él y lo sabe, pero acabar con el híbrido es su única prioridad. Su odio por él no conoce los límites y ahora que ha encontrado una debilidad por parte de Klaus, piensa usarla a su favor... sin importar que alguno de los dos pueda salir herido.

**Advertencia:** Contiene material explícito (+18) si no te gustan los fanfics de este tipo, abstente de leer.

**N/A: **Hace siglos que tengo esta historia en mente y es que tengo que publicarla o no podré dormir tranquila por las noches. Habrán como máximo unos 7 capítulos. Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos (aunque claro, es un fanfic Klefan, así que... méh)**  
**

* * *

**Cuestión de control.**

* * *

Stefan se encontraba en la mansión de los Salvatore con una sonrisa perversa adornando su rostro... esperándole.

No le importaba lo que el híbrido pudiera llegar a hacerle, no tenía nada que perder. Klaus ya se encargó anteriormente de destruir toda su vida. Además, sabía que Klaus no lo iba a matar:

Él era el único con conocimiento del paradero de los ataúdes.

Su plan estaba perfectamente calculado y sabía de sobra que era cuestión de tiempo que el híbrido perdiera la paciencia y apareciera para reclamar los ataúdes haciendo uso de la violencia. Pero a pesar de tener todas las de perder, Klaus se había mantenido firme en todo momento y por supuesto ya se había encargado de incumplir las reglas del ''trato'' que Stefan impuso.

_''Bajo ningún concepto tocarás a Elena o algún otro habitante de Mystic Falls, de lo contrario, me aseguraré de que jamás encuentres a tu familia''_

Klaus había tratado de matar a Jeremy.

Parecía ser que la amenaza de arrojar a toda su familia en mitad del océano atlántico no funcionaba del todo.

¿Qué pretendía el Original? ¿Acaso dudaba de que no fuera capaz de cumplir sus amenazas? ¿Ponía en duda su valor?

Era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

Intentar asesinar a Jeremy iba a ser la primera y la última infracción –se dijo- no dejaría pasar ni una más.

Primero se desharía de Kol, para demostrar que sus amenazas iban en serio. Aunque Stefan se preguntó si de verdad al original le importaba su familia dado que los había encerrado a todos en un ataúd durante siglos.

¿Por qué demonios parecía afectarle tanto la perdida de los ataúdes? De todos modos, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba sin ver a su familia en vida?

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Supo que llegaría el momento en el que el híbrido se cansara de aquel jueguecito y de sus amenazas. Y parecía que el momento ya había llegado.

Stefan se levantó del sillón que ocupaba, con la cabeza en alto, desafiando al híbrido con la mirada. Estaba preparado para cualquier ataque por parte del rubio.

Pero al ver a Klaus quedó un tanto desconcertado. Había creído que el original se abalanzaría sobre él hecho una furia, exigiéndole que le entregara su familia a cambio de no asesinar a Damon.

Klaus llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro, y su caminar era tranquilo. Sus andares arrogantes... a la par de irritantes.

Klaus parecía divertido. Stefan frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – Exigió.

– Oh vamos, Stefan… – Empleó el tono sarcástico que lo caracterizaba – sabes que esta nueva versión tuya no pega nada contigo. Prefiero al Stefan pacífico que se dedica a perseguir conejitos mientras su novia coquetea con su hermano – Le sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a la mesa, donde había una botella repleta de whiskey y justo al lado, el vaso ahora vacío que antes había sido del Salvatore.

Klaus en lugar de servirse en el vaso, bebió directamente de la botella. Al instante hizo una mueca de asco y miró la etiqueta.

Seguidamente dejó la botella a un lado de la mesa con desprecio.

el Salvatore lo observó.

– Aquel Stefan ha muerto –contestó, sombrío – tú lo destruiste, y este se ha cansado de que todos le pisoteen.

Sabía que la intención de Klaus había sido venir a provocarlo, que perdiera los estribos, pero no iba a hacerlo.

Stefan se sentía de lo más tranquilo. Tenía toda la confianza depositada en su plan, por lo que la presencia del original no lo inquietaba en lo más mínimo.

Después de todo, ¿Qué podía hacer él?

Tenía todo el control de la situación.

Se limitó a observar como el híbrido se movía por el salón tranquilamente, mirando a su alrededor, estudiando la estructura y la decoración de la casa.

A Stefan lo exasperaba. Sus movimientos, sus andares, su forma de hablar, su estúpido acento inglés… Odiaba todo de él.

Klaus como si le hubiera leído la mente, se giró y le sonrió.

\- Aquel Stefan ha muerto – lo imitó - Qué dramático.

Stefan se cruzó de brazos y lo miró sin un ápice de diversión en su rostro. Klaus solo amplió su sonrisa.

También odiaba sus estúpidos hoyuelos.

\- ¿Estás esperando algo, Stefan?

\- Sí, una explicación de porqué estás aquí.

\- Tan solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi amigo. – Dijo, como si resultara obvio.

\- Tú y yo no somos amigos. – espetó en tono cortante el Salvatore.

\- Lo somos, tan solo eres incapaz de ver que aún sigues preocupándote por mí.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Stefan soltara una sonora carcajada, aunque sin una pizca de diversión en ella y sacudió la cabeza.

¿Había oído bien? Él era la razón por la que toda su vida se había ido por la borda. Había perdido la confianza de su hermano, y probablemente el amor de Elena.

Klaus había despertado al monstruo que habitaba en él, aquel sediento de sangre e incapaz de parar una vez que probaba una gota de sangre humana. Lo había obligado a matar a decenas de personas inocentes, algunas de ellas por pura diversión y sin motivo alguno.

Y a pesar del infierno por el que le había hecho pasar, Klaus aún seguía insistiendo en que eran amigos.

Al recordar todo eso su ira se acrecentó.

\- Dime entonces, si somos amigos, ¿Por qué demonios me obligaste a anular mi humanidad? – Gritó, exasperado. – ¡¿Por qué me obligaste a que hiciera todo lo que hice?!

Stefan empezó a inquietarse al pensar en todo por lo que le hizo pasar. Había despertado al…

Sacudió la cabeza.

\- Créeme, te hice un gran favor – Klaus hizo una pausa y lo miró de reojo -… destripador.

Al instante se tensionó ante ese nombre y a juzgar por la sonrisa victoriosa del híbrido, Klaus se dio cuenta de ello. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al volver a hablar.

\- Pero parece ser que eres incapaz de verlo. – Suspiró con fastidio – No comprendo por qué sigues aferrándote a tu antigua vida.

\- ¿Pretendes que los abandone? – Frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué te deje vía libre para llevarte a Elena y así crear a tus preciados híbridos? – arrastró las palabras con desdén.

Klaus apenas parecía prestarle atención, se veía aburrido.

– No pienso hacerlo. No voy a abandonarlos.

Y no lo haría. Quizá su relación con Elena y otras tantas cosas hubieran cambiado. Sobretodo su conducta.

Ya no era el mismo de hacía cinco meses.

Los anteriores acontecimientos relacionados con Klaus lo habían cambiado. Sus días volvían a ser apagados y era incapaz de ver luz alguna en mitad de ese pozo de tristeza en el que se hallaba.

Pero de ninguna forma iba a dejar de lado a su hermano y a Elena. Lo necesitaban. Y en esos momentos la vida de la mujer que amaba dependía de él.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó Klaus desviando la mirada. El Salvatore lo miró interrogante. – Salvarme la vida.

Stefan arqueó las cejas.

\- Lo hice por Damon, ¿Por qué más iba a hacerlo? – Se cruzó de brazos, estudiándolo con la mirada.

¿Acaso se pensaba que ÉL había tenido algo que ver en su decisión por salvarle el pellejo? ¿Qué seguía ''preocupándose por él''? Se regocijó en sus adentros por las palabras que antes el híbrido había mencionado.

Klaus apretó la mandíbula y fijó su mirada en ningún punto en concreto.

\- Oye mira – Bufó Stefan con fastidio, captando de nuevo la atención del híbrido – No sé por qué demonios has venido, porque estoy seguro que no ha sido para pasar el rato, pero te aseguro que no vas a conseguir nada. Los ataúdes se quedarán en mi poder hasta que yo lo diga. Y nada de lo que tú digas, o hagas, me hará cambiar de opinión. –Sentenció.

Klaus ignoró su discurso y acercó a él a pasos lentos.

\- ¿Eras feliz con la vida que llevabas?

Al llegar a su lado lo miró directamente a los ojos, como si la respuesta estuviera reflejada en ellos y no en sus palabras. - ¿Eras feliz, Stefan?

El menor no salía de su asombro. ¿Por qué insistía con el tema? Acababa de decirle que por nada del mundo iba a devolverle los ataúdes y lo único que se le ocurría hacer era preguntar por su antigua vida.

¿Qué pretendía Klaus sonsacar de todo aquello? ¿Por qué no estaba enfadado? ¿Por qué demonios en ese momento no lo estaba torturando con el fin de que hablara? Es justo lo que él haría en su lugar, si fuera el híbrido.

No es como si Klaus no lo hubiera hecho antes. Stefan lo había visto hacerlo y podía jurar que sus víctimas terminaban cantando.

\- Sigo esperando una respuesta. – Habló Klaus, sombrío.

\- ¿En serio me estás preguntando si ERA FELIZ? – Dijo entre dientes, con la rabia impregnada en cada palabra.

Hacía cinco meses era más feliz de lo que había sido en toda su vida desde que se convirtió en vampiro.

Pero eso fue cinco meses atrás. Cuando tenía a Damon a su lado, sí, es cierto que peleaban más que hablaban pero iban por buen camino.

Volvían a ser hermanos después de décadas sin verse.

Y Elena… el tiempo que compartió con ella parecía un sueño, de nuevo volvió a sentir el amor.

Pero finalmente la perdió, y el dolor de su perdida quedó atado a su corazón y ahora parecía como si nunca fuera a desprenderse.

Se enamoró de ella con facilidad, en apenas un pestañeo. Ella llegó a su vida justo cuando más necesitaba sentir de nuevo algo por alguien, esa necesidad humana de amar y ser amado.

Elena fue su salvación, su luz en mitad del túnel.

Justo como en el que estaba ahora mismo. Solo que ella no estaría ahí para él, Stefan no iba a arriesgarse a dañarla dada su condición. Ella ahora estaba mejor sin él. Sin duda era la mejor decisión que podía tomar.

Ya la había perdido, y no iba a arriesgarse a recuperarla para volver a ponerla en peligro.

La perdió por culpa de Klaus.

El cuerpo del menor tembló por la rabia, mantenía sus puños apretados e intentaba por todos medios evitar lanzarse contra Klaus.

Por lo que le había hecho.

Por formular aquella maldita pregunta, seguramente con intención de herirlo.

Simplemente por seguir respirando.

\- ¡ERA feliz! ¡Tú me lo arruinaste! ¡Me has arruinado!

El híbrido puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró las palabras del vampiro y también su estado; parecía estar al borde de un ataque de ira. Sin importarle nada de eso lo más mínimo, lo interrumpió.

\- Veamos… Hiciste las paces con tu hermano, después de un siglo. – Le dedicó una mirada seria - Aquel al que asegurabas odiar. – Resopló e hizo una pausa - Y… ¡Oh, por supuesto! Lo olvidaba. La tenías a ella. – Sonrió.

La mención de Elena bastó para hacer estallar a Stefan, que soltó un grito de rabia.

En un movimiento rápido e imperceptible para el ojo humano, recorrió la habitación hasta llegar a él y lo empotró contra una de las paredes, aferrándose con fuerza a su camiseta y prácticamente escupiendo las palabras.

\- ¡No te atrevas a nombrarla! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!

Si él no hubiera aparecido, todo seguiría igual que antes.

Damon confiaría en él. Elena estaría a su lado. El destripador jamás habría vuelto a tomar posesión de su cuerpo.

Quería matar a Klaus, hallar el modo de hacerlo sin llevárselos a todos a la tumba.

Quería hacerlo desaparecer.

Pero en el momento en el que la espalda del híbrido tocó la pared, este rápidamente invirtió las posiciones, agarró al Salvatore por el cuello y dándose la vuelta, lo estampó contra el muro, completamente enrabiado.

Stefan se aferró a las manos del híbrido que ejercían presión alrededor de su cuello y intentó inútilmente de librarse. Pero naturalmente, sus intentos fallaron. Klaus era mucho más poderoso que él.

A cualquier humano en ese mismo momento le bastaría una mirada a los ojos de Klaus para quedarse helado. Y Stefan era lo suficientemente inteligente como para percatarse de que lo que había hecho había sido una insensatez por su parte, pero a él en esos momentos poco le importó.

No se arrepentía. Si ahora iba a matarlo por su imprudencia, que así fuese. No tenía nada más que perder.

\- A veces pienso que te subestimo, Stefan – Empezó Klaus, y para sorpresa de Stefan, lo soltó y se acercó más a él. Su mano derecha pasó de aprisionar su cuello, a bajar lentamente hasta estar posada en su pecho. Le dedicó una mirada un tanto extraña. – Pero después cometes estupideces como esta.

Stefan estaba algo desubicado por su repentino cambio de actitud y también por sus gestos. Se fijó en la mano de Klaus en su pecho y frunció el ceño, luego levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos. Unos ojos azules que lo taladraban con la mirada.

Stefan podía sentir el aliento cálido del Original contra su rostro. Apestaba a alcohol, y esa fragancia se entremezclaba con el olor corporal de Klaus, una mezcla de vino y madera. Era embriagador.

Quiso retroceder para separarse de él, pero su camino estaba bloqueado por la pared.

Klaus parecía decepcionado.

\- Es tu amor incondicional por la doppelganger – siseó - el que te lleva a cometer este tipo de estupideces. Tu amor por ella te llevará a la tumba, ¿Es que no te das cuenta? – Ahora parecía enfadado.

Stefan se tensionó ante sus palabras y lo empujó, queriendo apartarse de su camino. Dio un paso a la derecha para rodear el cuerpo del híbrido y salir, Pero Klaus imitó su movimiento y de nuevo le bloqueó la salida.

Klaus estaba perdiendo la paciencia, por algún motivo parecía inquieto e irritado. Stefan nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera en los años veinte.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Apártate de mí! – Gritó el Salvatore, exasperado.

\- ¿Eras feliz teniendo ese tipo de vida, Stefan? –Lo presionó, hablando rápidamente - Siempre pendiente de ella, de asegurar su miserable existencia. Salvandola de cada peligro que la acechaba.–Negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y le dedicó una mirada que nunca antes había visto, como si se apiadara de él. - Te conozco. Te estas auto engañando.

\- ¡Tú no me conoces! – Gritó Stefan, harto de aquel asunto y Klaus retrocedió un poco. – Todo lo que te dije en los años veinte, no significa nada. – Observó al híbrido, que lo miraba fijamente. No sabía descifrar el significado de su mirar.

\- ¡Había anulado mi humanidad! – continuó - ¡Era un monstruo! ¡Era incapaz de sentir nada! ¡Por esa razón fuimos amigos, porque era justamente igual que tú!– Gritó, su voz subiendo de tono con cada palabra.

Por un momento, creyó ver algo reflejado en los ojos del híbrido. Como si sus palabras le hubieran afectado de algún modo.

Pero en menos de dos segundos, todo signo de ello desapareció.

Pero Stefan lo vio. Una reacción ante sus palabras. Un sentimiento de dolor.

Y entonces, como si aquel momento nunca hubiera existido, Klaus espetó;

\- Dime ahora mismo donde guardas los ataúdes, no me obligues a matarte.

Stefan le aguantó la mirada, impasible.

\- ¿Si me matas, como piensas encontrarlos?

Klaus apretó la mandíbula. Sus ojos centellearon, amenazantes. Estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones y de sus propias acciones.

No tenía ningún plan y eso lo enfadaba.

Su objetivo había sido venir para usar la compulsión contra él, pero podía oler la verbena en Stefan, de modo que de nada serviría. El Salvatore fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para reparar en ello.

Maldijo en un idioma que seguramente no se hablaba en siglos.

\- Sabes que os mataría a todos, empezando por tu hermano. – murmuró Klaus entre dientes - No serías capaz de deshacerte de los ataúdes.

Stefan observó al híbrido y fue incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa.

Verlo así le parecía de lo más satisfactorio. Tan impotente ante él, tan inseguro. Porque por mucho que tratara de mostrarse tranquilo e impasible, él sabía que por dentro estaba inquieto.

Luchó contra el impulso de echarse a reír.

Ese efecto era justo el que quería provocar en él. Se tomó unos segundos para disfrutar de ese momento.

Stefan había jugado demasiado bien sus cartas, ninguna jugada de Klaus lo haría vencedor.

Y tenía verbena hasta en la última gota de su sangre, el estómago aun le ardía como prueba de ello.

¿Qué podría hacer el Original contra él? ¿Sería capaz de dañar a Damon con tal de demostrarle que no iba a dejarle salirse con la suya? ¿De verdad iba a dar ese paso?

Él sabía la respuesta.

\- Pero no te vas a arriesgar a averiguar si soy capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Stefan sonrió, y se acercó más a él, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo, ahora sus respiraciones se rozaban, sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros.

Aquel acercamiento inesperado pareció sorprender al híbrido, que inconscientemente bajó la mirada a sus labios.

Cometió un grave error, porque Stefan se dio cuenta de ello.

Y del latido apresurado de su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

**AVISO:**** Contenido explícito. Mojigatas, monjas y niños manteneros alejados de este fic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

El deseo. Stefan estaba seguro de haberlo visto reflejado en los ojos del híbrido.

Había algo ahí, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Pero era aquello probable? Esa insistencia por mantenerlo alejado de Elena, sus intentos por apartarlo de ella y Damon. ¿Podía ser que solo hubiera sido por interés suyo al querer traer de vuelta al destripador o había algo más detrás de todo aquello? Algo importante, un secreto.

_¿Y si…?_

Klaus retrocedió un paso, algo incómodo por su cercanía y por la situación que se le escapaba de las manos. Estaba empezando a inquietarse. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Tenía que reconocer para su fastidio que Stefan fue hábil al planearlo todo, nunca nadie se hubiera atrevido a robar los ataúdes. Fue un golpe muy astuto de su parte. Sin embargo Klaus, con sus mil años de vida, era mucho más inteligente y retorcido que él. ¡Debería serle fácil hallar la forma de salirse con la suya como había hecho siempre, maldita sea! Pero tenía que reconocer la verdad, estaba en blanco.

No. Ni hablar — se dijo — Solo necesitaba tiempo. Y paciencia, idear su nuevo plan solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Los pensamientos de Stefan por otra parte, no tenían nada que ver con los del híbrido y tan solo se limitaba a observarlo minuciosamente.

— ¿En qué estás pensando, Stefan?

_Me matarías en este mismo instante si lo supieras, _pensó el Salvatore, pero en su lugar dijo:

— En lo mucho que me divierte esta situación. Mírate, Klaus. Admite que no tienes nada que hacer.

— Me hiere profundamente que pienses tan mal de mi. Tengo una imagen que mantener. ¿Realmente crees que no me saldré con la mía? Yo _siempre_ consigo lo que quiero.

— Discrepo.

El Original arqueó las cejas, expectante.

— Ailyn Adamson. 1921.

Klaus abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido ante esas palabras. Le costó dos segundos reaccionar, dos segundos en los que ninguno dijo una palabra, hasta que finalmente el híbrido estalló en una gran carcajada.

Una sonrisa se expandió por el rostro de Stefan.

— ¡AILYN! Oh, ¡¿En serio?!

Desde que le había hecho recordar a Stefan todo lo que vivieron en los años veinte, el Salvatore no habló ni una sola vez de nada relacionado a ello. No mencionó nada de aquella época, ni de los momentos que compartieron, que no fueron pocos. Después de cuatro largos años a su lado, los anécdotas que vivieron eran interminables. Era como si Stefan estuviera tratando de ignorar todo lo ocurrido en 1920. Como si su amistad nunca hubiera existido. Y eso lo enfurecía. Su total indiferencia lo molestaba a niveles que no lograba comprender.

Y por eso el hecho de que nombrara a Ailyn alivió su temor. No era gran cosa, pero era una mención de su pasado, lo cual significaba que, quizá al fin y al cabo, 1920 si significara algo para Stefan.

— Sigo sin creerme que me hayas salido con esas.

Klaus rió a carcajadas y Stefan sonrió exultante, después de esas palabras la tensión que había entre ambos pareció romperse y el ambiente se relajó, sobretodo cuando el original pasó un brazo por sus hombros, acercándolo a él, como si ambos se hubieran trasladado de nuevo a los años veinte.

— ¡Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Stefan! — Klaus no dejaba de reír mientras lo guiaba hasta el centro del salón. Se separó de él entonces y se dejó caer en el sofá. Sin dejar de mirarlo ni de sonreír, apoyó los brazos en el respaldo, invitándolo con un gesto de mano a hacer lo mismo.

El Salvatore se sirvió un vaso de whisky y se llevó la bebida a los labios, mirando fijamente al híbrido mientras lo hacía. Él seguía sonriendo con esos irritantes hoyuelos que tanto deseaba borrar a golpes.

Cuando bajó el vaso se obligó a sí mismo a forzar una sonrisa. Solo esperaba que el híbrido se tragara aquello.

— ¿De verdad te creías que no iba a acordarme de eso? Se grabó en mi memoria, Klaus. Es imposible que olvide a la única mujer en toda la historia capaz de resistirse a tus encantos.

Klaus echó la cabeza hacía atrás y soltó otra carcajada.

— ¡Esa pequeña zorra! Evidentemente se divertía a mi costa.

El Salvatore sonrió.

— Engañate cuanto quieras, Klaus. Ambos sabemos que Ailyn se negaba a tener sexo contigo porque estaba loquita por mi.

— ¡Ni de broma! por favor, ¿Cómo iba a interesarse por ti una vez me había conocido a mi? Además, Ailyn pasaba de los tíos.

Su última afirmación era una auténtica mentira. Klaus recordaba como de apegada Ailyn era a su marido. Estaba casada. E increíblemente enamorada de él, debía añadir. Pero eso Stefan no lo sabía, y tampoco importaba. Ailyn siempre fue una mujer inaccesible para él. Probablemente ni aunque hubiese usado la compulsión con ella hubiera logrado…

— Bien, pues me la tiré.

Klaus arqueó las cejas, divertido.

— Estás de broma.

Stefan miró arriba y entrecerró los ojos, totalmente concentrado, como si estuviera haciendo cálculos mentalmente.

— Fue en diciembre de 1922, sí. – Sonrió – recuerdo sus gemidos y como me pedía más. Tenía la costumbre de arañarme la espalda hasta el punto de hacerme sangrar. Era una mujer ardiente. Una auténtica tigresa en la cama.

Klaus rió entre dientes.

— No me digas. No es posible.

— Oh, sí. Lo fue. Creo, Klaus, que tu orgullo ha quedado por los suelos… Al igual que las bragas de Ailyn en mi cuarto aquella refrescante tarde de invierno. ¡Ey! — se quejó cuando un Klaus divertido se inclinó sobre él y le arrebató el vaso de la mano.

El original se volvió a dejar caer en su lado del sofá y arrugó la nariz cuando sintió de nuevo el contacto del whisky contra su lengua. Hizo una mueca de asco pero se lo bebió de un trago. El alcohol le quemó la garganta y después el pecho, pero estaba acostumbrado a eso. Licores más fuertes había probado en su largo milenio de vida. Y apetecibles, por cierto. Ese whisky sin duda era de los peores. Confiaba en que fuera de Damon y no de Stefan, creía recordar que su viejo amigo tenía mejor gusto. Aún sabiendo eso, no perdió la oportunidad de regocijarse.

— Todos los puntos que has ganado esta noche con el asunto de Ailyn los has perdido por tu pésimo mal gusto al alcohol. A decir verdad no me sorprende, Stefan. Por supuesto tenías que tener tan mal gusto para la bebida como para las mujeres.

El ambiente se tensó una vez más tras las palabras de Klaus.

De nuevo estaba tocando temas peligrosos y Stefan ya apretaba sus puños en un intento por controlarse. Era increíble que con tan solo unas simples palabras el híbrido despertara a sus demonios internos. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El original ignoró totalmente su reacción y apoyó los pies en la mesa, acomodándose en el sofá. Parecía relajado, observó Stefan. Eso lo enfurecía. Relajado como si no estuviera sentado al lado de su ahora enemigo. Como si la presencia del Salvatore resultara una amenaza menor de la que supondría la de una avispa cabreada.

¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado? Stefan lo estaba manipulando, amenazándolo con el tema de los ataúdes. Klaus debería estar volviéndose loco, o torturándolo, y en su lugar estaba ahí sentado, tratándolo como si fuera su compañero de fatigas. ¿Por qué?

La voz del híbrido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto como demonios pudiste fijarte en Elena después de acostarte con mujeres tan ardientes como Ailyn. Sé sincero, ¿Qué es lo que le ves?

Stefan apretó la mandíbula.

Hablar de Elena con Klaus era lo que menos le apetecía.

— Eso ya no importa.

El híbrido puso los ojos en blanco y miró al techo.

— Una cara bonita, es cierto. Buen cuerpo, buenas curvas — sonrió. — pero tiene que haber algo más, sin embargo… si es capaz de teneros a ti y a tu querido hermano comiendo de la palma de su mano.

— Elena es especial. — lo cortó Stefan.

Casi se sorprendió al ver la mirada que le dirigió el híbrido. Sus ojos eran fríos y gélidos, llenos de odio.

— Es una humana — escupió las palabras con desdén. — Es comida. Solo nos sirven para eso, para comer y follar. Nada más. Los humanos no tienen _nada_ de especial.

— No decías eso de Ailyn.

Klaus puso los ojos en blanco. La estupidez de Stefan a veces lo exasperaba.

— Ailyn te sacaba de tus casillas. Te provocaba y después te rechazaba, tú nunca usaste la compulsión con ella, mucho menos la mataste en mitad de un arrebato.

Klaus se empezó a reír, negando con la cabeza.

— Quería follármela, solo eso. Era un desafío que me propuse cumplir. Lamentablemente perdí el interés en ella antes de conseguir meterla en mi cama.

— No dejó de interesarte. — afirmó Stefan.

El híbrido lo miró desafiante.

— Si hubiera tenido el mínimo interés en ella, créeme que hubiera conseguido hacerla mía.

— No te creo.

Para desconcierto de Klaus, el Salvatore sonrió y se acercó más a él, poniéndolo nervioso. Entonces se inclinó y volvió a recuperar su vaso. Aquello lo pilló desprevenido. Al notarlo, Stefan sonrió más ampliamente y se llevó la bebida a los labios.

Klaus no se perdió un mínimo detalle. Vio sus párpados cerrarse y su mueca al sentir el licor contra su lengua. Los rayos de sol iluminaron el rostro del vampiro, de modo que su cabello se veía más claro de lo habitual. Klaus estaba ensimismado, casi fascinado con él. No podía apartar la mirada del Salvatore. ¿Qué demonios le estaba haciendo? ¿Qué clase de hechizo había usado para causarle esa reacción durante más de un siglo?

Cuando Stefan vació el vaso soltó un gemido de satisfacción.

El original apretó la mandíbula. _¿...Gemiría de esa misma forma al recibir placer?_

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, el moreno volvió a abrir los ojos y se giró, encontrandose al híbrido observándolo fijamente.

Sonrió.

Klaus apartó la mirada con rapidez. Mierda. ¡Lo había pillado dándole un repaso completo! ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? Si tan solo Stefan supiera el efecto que provocaba en él, si tan solo supiera como lo hacía sentir…

Lo mataría sin dudarlo.

Stefan seguía mirando al híbrido, que de nuevo parecía estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Por la forma en la que apretaba la mandíbula no estaría pensando en nada bueno.

Volvió a hablar.

— Una vez me dijiste que el amor no existía.

Klaus frunció el ceño, extrañado por sus palabras.

— Es solo una ilusión. Y caer en eso solo te vuelve débil.

El Salvatore hizo una mueca y se inclinó un momento para dejar el vaso en la mesa.

— Lo que yo siento no es una ilusión.

Klaus forzó una sonrisa.

— Pero sin embargo, Elena es tu debilidad, ¿no es así? No dejo de tener razón.

Stefan lo ignoró.

— No me creo esa gilipollez, esa fachada tuya de ''no me importa nada y todo aquel que se preocupe es débil'' — imitó su voz y su acento inglés, causando que el híbrido sonriera. — No tiene sentido. No es creíble. No cuando una persona ha vivido más de mil años.

— Yo no soy una persona. Y tampoco soy un vampiro. No soy como ninguno de vosotros.

Y ahí estaba, la mayor de sus debilidades, su condición de híbrido. Stefan siempre supo lo mal que lo sobrellevaba. Se sentía excluído, diferente. Solo.

Klaus apartó la mirada de él.

— Todo el mundo es capaz de amar. Ya sea… vampiro, hombre lobo e incluso híbrido.

— ¡No te atrevas a añadirme en ese grupo! — siseó — No soy como tú. Yo no sacrificaría todo lo que tengo ni por una mujer ni por nadie. No me ofrecería a cambio de un hermano. No cambiaría por nadie. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me gusta como soy, me gusta torturar y matar. Y sobretodo ¿sabes que es lo mejor, Stefan? No sentir remordimientos. No soy más que un monstruo. Y me gusta serlo. Seguiré siendo así, y tú seguirás eternamente enamorado de esa doppelganger ambiciosa. Dime tú que es peor.

Stefan lo miró de una forma que, Klaus podía jurarlo, si no lo odiara tanto podía asemejarse a la lástima, y lo odió por eso.

Después de un silencio que pareció interminable, Stefan le hizo la misma pregunta que poco antes el híbrido le había hecho a él.

— ¿Y eres feliz siendo así?

Klaus no lo pensó dos veces.

— Lo soy.

— Debe ser muy triste vivir sin nadie a tu lado.

— Te equivocas. No tengo a nadie de quien preocuparme. Solo de mi mismo. Y sí, soy muy feliz. — Klaus sonrió — Desde luego lo soy más que tú. Yo no vivo con miedo de que un híbrido cabrón mate a todo aquel que me importa, y tampoco… — su sonrisa maliciosa indicaba que lo que vendría a continuación no le iba a hacer ninguna pizca de gracia al Salvatore — tampoco tengo que vivir con miedo de que mi propio hermano me quite a mi chica.

Stefan puso los ojos en blanco.

— No sigas por ahí.

— Ah, ¡otra de tus debilidades! ¿Te molesta, verdad? Eso es inseguridad, Stefan. Ambos sabemos que vives con miedo. Miedo porque un día esos sentimientos que tu hermano despierta en Elenita lleguen a ser más fuertes que los que ella siente por ti.

Stefan sacudió la cabeza. Eso era una completa estupidez. Él estaba seguro de que los sentimientos de Elena por él eran reales. Había visto la forma con la que le miraba. Era amor, y un amor así duraba toda la vida.

_¿Verdad?_

— Elena me quiere.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No me dirás que no te has fijado como mira a Damon? ¿Realmente crees que pasará mucho tiempo llorando por ti antes de saltar a los brazos de tu hermano?

— Cierra la boca.

Elena, Elena, Elena. ¡Y Damon! ¿Por qué demonios Klaus atacaba siempre con lo mismo? Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido, no podía ser cierto. ¡Elena no sentía nada por Damon! Klaus quería sacarlo de quicio, volverlo loco. Quería…

Quería eso y más.

— No sé como puedes permitir que tu propio hermano te robe a tu chica... otra vez. — siguió presionándolo — ¿Damon no te tiene ningún respeto…?

Y con eso, Stefan estalló.

— ¿Qué coño quieres que haga? ¿Qué le clave una puta daga en el pecho y lo encierre en un puto ataúd durante cien años como haces tú? ¡Lo siento! ¡No puedo hacer eso!

Los labios de Klaus se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Si tan solo pudieras…

Lo miró horrorizado.

— ¡No lo haría! ¡Es mi hermano y le quiero!

Klaus apartó la mirada de él y empezó a reírse entre dientes.

— Claro, claro… por supuesto. Repítete a ti mismo lo mucho que Elena te quiere, y lo poco que le importa Damon, si es que eso te ayuda a dormir por las noches.

— ¡Eres un maldito hipócrita!

Klaus abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miró. Stefan se había levantado del sofá y lo miraba con más odio en sus ojos del que nunca había visto en toda su vida. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma, a excepción de Rebekah, que por ese mismo motivo había acabado más de una vez encerrada en su ataúd. Pero era su maldita hermana. Su familia. Este era Stefan, un vampiro cualquiera.

Klaus seguía en estado de shock. ¿De verdad se había atrevido a llamarlo hipócrita?

— No eres más que un falso.

Cuando por fin el híbrido reaccionó y aceptó el hecho de que alguien acababa de plantarle cara de esa forma, sus demonios tomaron control de su cuerpo y se levantó del sofá de un salto, acercándose a Stefan a pasos rápidos, como un lobo buscando a su presa.

— ¡Un hipócrita! ¡Un falso! — Gritó enloquecido — ¡¿Algo más? ¿Tienes alguna cosa más que añadir? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES SIQUIERA A HABLARME ASÍ?

Cuando se detuvo a su lado no lo mordió, no le partió el cuello, no lo mató. Simplemente se quedó a pocos centímetros de su cara, esperando una maldita respuesta. Y cuando supo que Stefan no iba a hablar, fue Klaus quien lo hizo, y Stefan sintió su aliento chocar contra su cara, el aroma a whisky nublando sus sentidos.

— ¡RESPÓNDEME!

Y finalmente, Stefan habló.

— Te vi con Ailyn esa misma noche. — El rostro de Klaus reflejaba la confusión. De todas las respuestas posibles, desde luego no se había esperado esa. — La usabas como distracción, ¿no es así? Pero no soy tan ingenuo como para creer que de verdad sentías algo por Ailyn. No hace falta que pongas cara de sorpresa cuando digo que me acosté con ella. Sabías perfectamente que me la tiré y por eso esa misma noche le partiste el cuello.

El híbrido mantuvo la mirada fija en él, completamente serio. Los ojos lobunos que antes lo miraban con odio ahora no expresaban absolutamente nada. Ni ira, ni rencor, ni confusión. Solo había un vacío.

Sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, Stefan continuó.

— Al principio creí que mataste a Ailyn porque en aquel entonces yo estaba... en una especie de relación con Rebekah, y tú no querías que ella sufriera por mi culpa. Creí eso durante un tiempo, pero no, como ya te he dicho, no soy tan ingenuo y desde luego no soy idiota. — Stefan sonrió con arrogancia — Me di cuenta de como me mirabas.

Nada más terminar la frase el híbrido le rodeó el cuello con una mano y lo acercó peligrosamente a él. No apretó, ni Stefan jadeó como minutos atrás había pasado, simplemente lo mantuvo cerca de él. Y a esa distancia Stefan pudo notar como el cuerpo del híbrido temblaba por la ira. Sabía que estaba controlando sus impulsos, quizá luchando contra si mismo, para no arrancarle el corazón del pecho.

Sí, con un vistazo a sus ojos pudo leerlo perfectamente. Klaus se controlaba para no matarlo, o quizá se estaba armando de valor para hacerlo, no lo sabía.

Por primera vez desde que Klaus entró por la puerta, sintió miedo.

Stefan se esperó que lo negara, o se riera en su cara. Pero aquello...

Stefan tuvo sus sospechas durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego. Ahora tenía que saberlo. Tal y como Klaus dijo, el amor era la debilidad de un vampiro. ¿Sería él una debilidad? ¿Podría sacar algo a su favor?

Pero si aquello era cierto, que Klaus sentía algo por él, ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de que ahora iba a matarlo?

¿Por qué lo haría, si era importante para él?

Klaus rompió el silencio. Y cuando habló, el desprecio se vio impregnado en cada sílaba.

— ¿Cómo te miraba exactamente? ¿De verdad crees posible que sienta algo por ti? — Sonrió con malicia y lo miró de arriba abajo. — Mírate. Un vampiro patético a punto de morir. Quizá antes valías algo en tu etapa de destripador, pero ahora solo veo a un idiota sediento de venganza, que lo ha perdido todo y lo único que le queda es… — arqueó las cejas — ¿Qué te queda? ¿El objetivo de destruirme? Sabes perfectamente que si yo muero os llevaré a ti y a todos los tuyos a la tumba. ¿Crees que por haberme robado los ataúdes vas a mantenerme a raya? Me subestimas. Si quiero matar a Damon, lo haré.

Stefan se removió e intentó apartarse de él, por lo que Klaus tuvo que aplicar presión en su cuello, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Stefan, y también de miedo.

— Podría ir en este mismo instante a buscar a Elena y drenarla delante de ti, gota a gota, hasta que la vida se le apagara de los ojos. Quizá con eso aprendieras la lección…

— ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho ya?

El híbrido se rió.

— Solo estoy tomándome mi tiempo. Eres demasiado estúpido como para lograr ocultar los ataúdes de mi. Cuando de con ellos, ten por seguro que atacaré. Porque tienes que saber que siempre me salgo con la mía. Cuando quiero algo, simplemente lo tomo.

Stefan sonrió.

— ¿Y por que no hiciste nada para conseguirme, mmm?

Los ojos del híbrido se oscurecieron. _¿Rabia? ¿Deseo?_ No lo sabía, lo único que tuvo claro en esos momentos era que corría el riesgo de morir, pero se arriesgó y siguió presionándolo, tal y como Klaus había hecho antes con él.

— Nunca moviste un puto dedo para conseguirme. — Se soltó de su agarre y lo miró con diversión, cuando empezó a hablar lo hizo con sorna. — El amor es la principal debilidad de un vampiro.

Buscó su mirada. Klaus seguía estático, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del híbrido en esos momentos? ¿Qué haría con él?

¿Negaría todas sus acusaciones? ¿Lo mataría? ¿...Lo besaría?

Desde luego Klaus no iba a admitir nada.

— Nosotros no nos preocupamos —. Stefan lo miró de pies a la cabeza, hasta detenerse en sus labios. Sonrió arrogantemente y volvió a subir la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos azul grisáceo del híbrido, y terminó de recitar el famoso lema que Klaus siempre usaba. — Nosotros no sentimos.

Solo que Klaus sí sentía.

Era un cobarde, y un hipócrita.

Era más que eso.

— Eres un falso.

Vio a Klaus tensarse, preparándose para hacer algún movimiento. Quizá para arrancarle el corazón del pecho, o para partirle el cuello e ir en busca de Elena para cumplir lo que antes le había dicho. No lo sabía, y desde luego no se quedó de brazos cruzados esperando su reacción.

Al híbrido no le dio tiempo de actuar, porque antes de que cayera en cuenta, Stefan se había abalanzado sobre él y lo estaba besando. El vampiro le cubrió el rostro con las manos, impidiendo que se alejara. Y Klaus no lo hizo. Pero tampoco respondió al beso.

Klaus estaba estático.

Al notarlo, Stefan delineó su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua, instándolo a continuar, a que hiciera algún movimiento, invocando así al diablo para arder en su fuego.

Klaus no tardó en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, lo empotró contra una pared a velocidad vampírica. Del golpe Stefan se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa. Klaus no le dio tiempo a pensar y lo besó con más pasión de la que nunca antes lo habían besado. Se aferró con una mano a la solapa de su chaqueta, acercándolo a él, besándolo con tanta fuerza que le acabó haciendo daño. Usó la mano que le quedó libre para subirla hasta su pelo, tirando entonces de algunos mechones castaños. Klaus mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, dibujando sangre en el proceso. Stefan gimió de dolor al notar el veneno de hombre lobo entrar en su sistema, y Klaus aprovechó para introducir la lengua en la boca del vampiro. Cuando lo hizo, éste respondió instintivamente a su beso, empezando una batalla con sus lenguas. Klaus se acercó más a él, restregándose contra su cuerpo, de modo que Stefan notó su evidente erección.

Stefan cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, reposándola en la pared cuando el híbrido empezó a prestar atención a su cuello.

Klaus besó, lamió y succionó mientras Stefan se retorcía y gemía. El original era incapaz de pensar con claridad en esos instantes. Sabía que tenía que matarlo. No tenía otra opción. No podía dejarlo vivir, pero no estaba en una situación en la que pudiera pensar nada. No podía razonar, no cuando tenía a Stefan arqueándose contra él y gimiendo de esa manera. No cuando sus besos se sentían tan bien.

Necesitaba más, más de Stefan.

Lo necesitaba a él...

El Salvatore sonrió y se aferró al cabello del híbrido mientras éste besaba su cuello, impidiendo que se alejara. Lo tenía donde quería. Había sacado su secreto a la luz. Aquello no solo era sexo. Klaus tenía sentimientos por él.

Klaus.

El mismo que había hecho de su vida un infierno, el que le había hecho perder el control tantas veces en un verano, obligándolo a alimentarse de personas inocentes y cobrar sus vidas en el proceso. El mismo Klaus que había destruído su relación con Elena.

Un odio creció dentro de su pecho y nubló todos sus sentidos. Con una fuerza sobrenatural, tomó la cabeza del híbrido entre sus manos y lo obligó a levantarla a su altura para poder besarlo. El original respondió al instante, besándolo con fiereza, con ganas, con desesperación. Stefan apenas se dio cuenta de que Klaus le había quitado la chaqueta y la había lanzado por los aires. Cuando sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse y de nuevo empezaron a pelear entre ellas, Stefan se centró totalmente en ese beso. En la forma con la que el híbrido mordisqueaba sus labios, como exploraba con su lengua todos los rincones ocultos de su boca. Era excitante. Evidentemente con mil años de vida para perfeccionar el arte del beso, Klaus era todo un experto, pero por muy bueno que fuera, Stefan no podía olvidar a quien estaba besando.

La pasión del momento no era suficiente para apaciguar su odio. No quería causarle placer, sino daño.

Los demonios tomaron control de su cuerpo y lo obligaron a morder con fuerza el labio inferior del híbrido. Al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca Stefan perdió todo el control, y a velocidad vampírica lo llevó hasta el sofá, donde lo empujó y lo hizo caer, para después colocarse encima de él.

Klaus lo miró con los ojos ennegrecidos por el deseo, pero a pesar de que sus ojos gritaban ''sexo'' no solo había lujuria en ellos. También lo miraban con admiración, con fascinación... con amor. Stefan se sintió poderoso entonces, al saber el efecto que provocaba en Klaus. Sí, desde luego que se sentía poderoso.

Tenía el poder de hacerle daño como ninguna otra persona. Casi el mismo daño que él le había causado.

E iba a aprovecharse de ello.

El híbrido se incorporó para volver a besarlo, pero Stefan lo detuvo poniendo las manos en su pecho, manteniendo su espalda pegada contra el sofá, impidiendo que pudiera besarlo, y entonces Stefan se inclinó y lo besó a él, abriendo la boca instantáneamente para recibir la cálida lengua del híbrido. Desde el primer instante que Klaus lo tocó pudo notar lo cálido que era, su temperatura corporal era bastante más alta que la de un vampiro cualquiera, y eso le hizo preguntarse si tendría más parte de hombre lobo que de vampiro.

Como si Klaus le diera su respuesta, se dio la vuelta, dejando al Salvatore debajo de él al sacar su lado activo. Sus ojos por un momento se volvieron de color ámbar. Pocos segundos, pero suficiente para que Stefan se diera cuenta de que su lado lobuno estaba reclamándolo.

Sin decir ni una palabra ni intercambiar miradas, el híbrido rasgó la camisa de Stefan por la mitad, dejando expuesto su torso bien definido. Se relamió los labios fijándose en sus músculos, pero se sobresaltó al notar la mano traviesa de Stefan jugando con el notable bulto en sus pantalones. Klaus gruñó y lo besó con furia, saboreando al vampiro en su lengua, mientras acariciaba su pecho de arriba abajo. Stefan por su parte seguía palpándolo por encima de la tela de sus pantalones. Aplicó más presión y Klaus gimió entre dientes. Disfrutando ese sonido, Stefan volvió a hacerlo, y a su vez, mordió con fuerza el labio inferior del híbrido. Cuando la sangre salió a borbotones no se detuvo y siguió mordiendo, al oír a Klaus jadear, se separó un poco pero solo para morder en otro punto en sus labios, hasta que la boca del original quedó totalmente cubierta de sangre.

Klaus se separó cuando supo que Stefan se estaba pasando. Lo llamó por su nombre, avisándole, pero el Salvatore no parecía escucharle. El vampiro subió las manos hasta el cuello del híbrido, arañándolo mientras lo besaba, clavándole las uñas cerca de la yugular, buscándola... Más. Quería verlo sangrar más. Quería oírle suplicar, gritar. Sufrir.

La locura estaba tomando control de su cuerpo y no era consciente de ello.

Ya no era él mismo, sino el destripador. Tener a Klaus así despertó deseos ocultos que poco tenían que ver con el romanticismo o la pasión, de haber estado en sus cinco sentidos Stefan se hubiera asustado, pero en esos instantes nada le importaba más que hacerle daño a Klaus, que sufriera lo mismo que él.

Klaus se separó de golpe y lo miró de una forma que lo hizo estremecer.

_Para._

Pero no se detuvo. Volvió a lanzarse sobre él para besarlo. Pero eso no ocurrió, porque Klaus le partió el cuello.

El cuerpo de Stefan cayó al suelo sin vida. Sus ojos abiertos y la boca manchada de sangre.

Se había acabado.

Klaus notó la sangre en sus venas arder. Apretó la mandíbula, buscó con la mirada algo en el salón que romper. Intentó controlar su respiración agitada y tranquilizarse, pero falló en el intento. La pasión del momento se disipó y solo quedó odio. Odio por si mismo. Por haber dejado que Stefan lo controlara de ese modo, por permitir que lo mordiera como si tuviera derecho, por permitirle besarlo sin consentimiento.

Un nuevo plan empezó a formarse en su mente. No quería recurrir a eso, pero Stefan no le había dejado otra alternativa.

Stefan quería jugar. Bien, jugarían. Pero desde ese mismo momento él pondría su propio tablero y sus fichas, él sería el único que pusiera las reglas, y si quería cambiarlas en algún momento, lo haría.

¿Quién tenía el control ahora?

* * *

Klaus es tan hijo de puta *suspiro de enamorada*

¿Qué? No me miréis así, yo también me he quedado con ganas de Klefan sex :c ¿habrá que esperar al siguiente? lol... Ahora sé como se siente ser Julie Plec. Me siento tan mala persona ahora mismo. ¡Odiarme! ¡Sí, más aún!

Ahí va mi primer semi-lemon. No se ha notado, para nada. Quiero morirme. El tercer capítulo se me va a hacer muy difícil de escribir, demasiado, pero ya estoy en ello. Prometo no tardar una eternidad esta vez. A partir de aquí empieza lo bueno :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

_**I got you.**_

La leve luz del amanecer que se coló por uno de los agujeritos de la persiana le dio de lleno en los ojos, obligándolo a cerrarlos en el mismo momento en el que, después de 2 largas horas en las que Klaus le había ido partiendo el cuello cada quince minutos para prolongar la espera, por fin, los abrió al despertar definitivamente. Sentía los músculos agarrotados como si siendo humano hubiera corrido una maratón y ahora acabara de despertarse después de caer de bruces contra el suelo debido al cansancio.

Notaba el cuerpo pesado y débil, como si no le quedara una sola gota de sangre en las venas para moverse. No obstante, su mente se despejó pronto y no tardó mucho en recordar los sucesos de la tarde anterior que lo llevaron a acabar con el cuello partido y a despertar ahí – en donde demonios estuviese–. Recordó al instante la ira de Klaus. La forma en la que él mismo se había perdido entre su deseo de sangre y de venganza y había terminado casi enloqueciendo, atacándolo una y otra vez, _dominándolo. _Y como Klaus, finalmente, ponía punto y final al asunto pero solo para empezar una nueva hoja en blanco.

_¿Dónde demonios estaba ahora?_

Sintiéndose desubicado y confuso, nuevamente, con pesar, abrió sus cansados ojos.

Estaba en un sótano y todo a su alrededor era macabro y oscuro. Olía a sangre fresca y a otro hedor repugnante que no logró identificar al principio, pero no tardó mucho en reconocerlo; muerte, tortura. La única luz que había allí abajo se filtraba a través de los agujeros de las persianas y, aunque dada su condición de vampiro no tenía ningún problema a la hora de ver en la oscuridad, sus ojos no estaban por la labor y sus párpados no se lo ponían fácil. Parecían rebelarse contra su cerebro queriendo cerrarse y dormir un par de horas más.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, logró ir difuminando bien la habitación y finalmente dio con una figura oscura. Poco a poco, y para su descontento, descubrió al híbrido apoyado en la pared sujetando una taza humeante de café.

Llevaba una sonrisa macabra en el rostro que no prometía nada bueno.

– ¡Buenos días, Stefan! ¿Has dormido bien? – tuvo el descaro de sonreír ampliamente y Stefan sintió como su odio por el crecía aun más, hasta el punto en el que pensó seriamente si era algo humano y sano el odiar a alguien con tanta fuerza hasta casi volverte loco.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el híbrido pareció ofendido – Oh, ya entiendo por qué me miras así. Lo lamento, no hay café para ti. – explicó fingiendo tristeza – Tengo entendido que durante las donaciones de sangre tu cuerpo debe estar libre de cafeína.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de pies a la cabeza. Efectivamente, al bajar la mirada y fijarse en sus muñecas, descubrió que lo que más temía se había vuelto real.

Tubos médicos conectaban con sus venas y sacaban poco a poco la sangre de su cuerpo, pasándola a las bolsas contenedoras. En un acto reflejo, apartó las manos en el intento de librarse de los tubos. A esas alturas, la bolsa ya estaba repleta de sangre, y solo dios sabía cuantas bolsas más habían sido llenadas antes que esa. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado debilitado para intentar nada. Como si de un simple ser humano se tratara, Lo había reducido a nada.

_No._

De nuevo volvió a revolverse y una oleada de cansancio lo arrolló al instante.

– Ah, ah. Yo no haría eso si es que quieres durar un poco más antes de lo inevitable. Me gustaría conversar un poco antes de que pierdas la consciencia. Llevo un buen rato aquí esperando y no soy un hombre paciente. Pese a lo que pueda parecer, aprecio la compañía, sobretodo en estos momentos de trágica incertidumbre.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación, sorprendió tanto al híbrido como a si mismo, pero una risa creció dentro de su pecho llenando todo el sótano con su voz, una risa maníaca que probablemente le congelara la sangre a más de uno.

– ¿De verdad, Klaus? – Otra nueva risa que se prolongó más que la anterior e hizo entrecerrar los ojos a Klaus. Cuando por fin se recuperó, esbozó una sonrisa inquietante – ¿Este es tu mejor movimiento? ¿Recurrir al juego sucio? No tengo una imagen muy alta de ti, pero desde luego te esperaba… más noble que esto_. Esto_, es incluso rastrero hasta para ti.

Entendiendo por donde iban los tiros, el híbrido sonrió.

– ¿Lo es? Vaya… me hiere profundamente que pienses así de mi. Pero a pesar de lo rastrero, sin embargo, es efectivo, ¿no es así? – sin dejar de sonreír, se separó de la pared y empezó a caminar alrededor del sótano, moviéndose como un felino, totalmente seguro de sí mismo. _Orgulloso_, a pesar de la situación. – Cuando la última gota de verbena se desprenda de tu sistema con la sangre todo esto se habrá terminado. Mi compulsión te obligará a darme la ubicación de mis ataúdes y luego… – hizo un mohín – os mataré a todos – finalizó con una sonrisa feliz.

Stefan tuvo la poca falta común como para sonreír.

– Buen plan. – lo apremió.

– Gracias. – sonrió Klaus de oreja a oreja, y se apoyó de nuevo en la pared, con las manos en la espalda. – ¿Y ahora, de que hablamos mientras espero a que te desangres? ¿Te gusta el futbol, Stefan?

– Lo odio.

– Yo también. Fíjate, tenemos algo en común. ¿Música?

– Bon Jovi.

– Ah, de la vieja escuela – sonrió ampliamente – me gusta. Suelo preferir la música clásica por eso, pero estuve en un concierto de ellos una vez. Fue patético ver tantos hombres sucios y esa hedor a humanidad entre el público. Me repugna ver en lo que se ha convertido la raza humana. Pero no me puedo quejar, habían un grupo de jóvenes mujeres alocadas bailando y enseñando el escote sin ninguna vergüenza. A mitad de concierto me escabullí con un par de rubias apetitosas y nos montamos un trío en la casa de una de ellas, la que más cerca nos pillaba. Tengo que decir que eran ardientes en la cama. Lo disfruté tanto que incluso consideré que ningún hombre más debía ser apremiado con tal placer carnal pecaminoso, así que al terminar me las zampé a ambas. Fue un buen fin de semana. ¿Stefan? – preguntó cuando notó como los parpados se le volvían cada vez más pesados.

– Oh, no te molestes por mí, estoy bien.

Klaus hizo una mueca.

– Lástima. Han sido muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos y tenía muchas historias magnificas que contarte, pero veo que no me dará tiempo a decirte mucho antes de que te desmayes y, en fin, luego tenga que matarte.

Stefan rió entre dientes, cansado, sin ganas.

– Me subestimas.

– Esperemos. ¿Te gusta el golf? – sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

Stefan soltó un suspiro fatigado y se incorporó en la silla, notando como cada musculo de su cuerpo le punzaba por el dolor. Antes de que a Klaus le diera tiempo para disculparse por no haberle puesto una silla más cómoda, Stefan habló.

– Te lo has montado bien, todo esto. – admitió – pero lamento informarte de que tu plan no funcionará esta vez, ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Siempre existía la probabilidad de que tu desesperación te hiciera caer tan bajo. Y por eso, aunque creo que ya te lo dije con anterioridad, tengo verbena hasta la última gota de sangre de mi cuerpo.

Klaus lo observó con curiosidad.

– Eso se puede arreglar.

– No conseguirás que la compulsión surja efecto, siempre habrá verbena en mi. Me estás matando – susurró Stefan.

– No seas dramático, te convertirás en una bolsa de piel y musculo asquerosa, pero no morirás. – explicó como si no tuviera la menor importancia.

El Salvatore esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, atípica de él.

– ¿Soportarás verme así?

Aquello hizo que Klaus entrecerrara los ojos.

Stefan se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar reír por su reacción, lo tenía justo donde lo quería. No se imaginaba que le hubiera dado tan fuerte por él y desde hace tanto tiempo. Al final iba a resultar que el híbrido tenía sentimientos. Sintió ganas de reírse por lo absurdo.

– Explícate.

– Vamos, no me negarás lo que pasó antes. ¿Fue ayer? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? Que más da, la cuestión es que te eché en cara que estabas enamorado de mi y de algún modo acabé yo contra la pared y tú con una barra de hierro en los pantalones. – rió.

– ¿Enamorado? – Klaus soltó una carcajada y caminó hacia él. – Creo que debes tener algo más que verbena en tu cuerpo para pensar eso.

– Mmm… – murmuró Stefan, dejando caer la cabeza a la derecha. Klaus se agachó a su lado y lo obligó a mirarlo.

– Estás peor de lo que pensé, supuse que te quedarían unos diez minutos pero fíjate, estás ya medio muerto y delirando. Patético.

– No estoy delirando. ¿Por qué no me sacas de aquí y terminamos lo que habíamos empezado? Seguro que a ambos nos gustaría más que estar aquí, aburriéndonos y esperando algo que va a fracasar.

Klaus sonrió.

– No estoy de humor ahora mismo. Verte medio muerto baja mi… libido.

Stefan chasqueó la lengua.

– Lástima. Voy a morir sin probar de primera mano lo que es el sexo gay, que tragedia.

A pesar de que sabía que Stefan estaba hablando sin ser él mismo, aquello divirtió considerablemente a Klaus.

– Podría haberte enseñado yo mismo, si no fueras tan imbécil para hacer lo que has hecho.

– ¿Presionarte para admitir tus sentimientos?

– Robar a mi familia – lo miró de reojo.

Stefan suspiró.

– Entonces no hay sexo gay.

– Me temo.

– Hummf.

El híbrido esbozó una sonrisa.

– Vigila lo que dices Stefan, estoy seguro de que Elenita se enfadaría al saber que su querido novio fantasea con tener sexo con un hombre. ¿Ella no te da lo que quieres?

Stefan rió.

– ¿Celoso de Elena, Klaus?

Esta vez, su acusación le fue indiferente al híbrido, que tras echarle un último vistazo se dispuso a cambiarle la bolsa de sangre ya llena por una nueva y sin la más mínima consideración lanzó la usada junto al montón. Stefan se vio tentado a preguntar cuantas bolsas le había sacado ya pero en último momento decidió que no quería saberlo.

– Eres tan gélido – lo escuchó susurrar pero Klaus no le hizo el más mínimo caso. Para cuando la sangre volvió a circular por los tubos médicos observó al Salvatore para descubrir que había cerrado los ojos. Curioso, le dio una palmadita en la mejilla para despertarlo. Pareció funcionar porque Stefan murmuró algo indescifrable y abrió los ojos con pesar. En ese momento Klaus decidió que a esas alturas ya no quedaría verbena en su cuerpo y acercó su rostro al del Salvatore para usar la compulsión con él.

Las pupilas se le dilataron y también lo hicieron las de Stefan.

– Ahora, me vas a decir donde guardas los ataúdes.

– No están en Mystic Falls.

Klaus sonrió victorioso.

– Están en lo profundo del océano atlántico – un fantasma cruzó por el rostro de Klaus por un momento antes de que Stefan prosiguiera – Dios, tienes unos ojos preciosos.

Después de que Stefan se riera en su cara, Klaus gruñó mostrando sus facciones de híbrido que no parecieron afectar para nada al moreno. Llegadas a esas alturas, Stefan, completamente inconsciente de lo que hacía, soltó una risilla que lo puso de los nervios. Estaba delirando, sin saber nada de lo que hacía, así que Klaus no se sorprendió cuando su expresión fanfarrona cambó por una de completo terror en menos de dos segundos. Cuando volvió a agacharse para sustituir la bolsa, vio el puño de Stefan cerrarse con vigor en el posa brazos de la silla y de nuevo se revolvió, moviendo los tubos y causándole una considerable sorpresa al híbrido al dejar claro que aun era capaz de plantar batalla.

– Klaus – lo llamó en completo terror, mirando a todos lados como si no viera que estaba justo enfrente de él.

– Cierra la boca, vas a perder fuerzas.

Como si su voz hubiera delatado su posición, Stefan lo miró asustado y con ojos suplicantes.

– No me mates.

– No voy a matarte. – para cuando las palabras hubieron abandonado su boca sintió deseos de darse cabezazos contra la pared. Se insultó mentalmente por no pensar antes de hablar. – Eso era algo que nunca le pasaba, pero ver a Stefan así lo estaba afectando más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir–

– ¿No?

Klaus apretó los labios en una fina línea, maldiciéndose.

– No ahora – forzó una sonrisa – Primero tengo que asesinar a todos tus amigos frente a ti, excepto a Elena, que me aseguraré de que dure muchos años como mi bolsa de sangre personal.

Era una frase demasiado larga, y Stefan no parecía haber entendido ni una sola palabra.

– No me mates – repitió en un susurro. – Por favor, no me mates. – y durante el próximo minuto fueron las únicas palabras que abandonaron sus labios. Con los ojos cerrados y con un pie en el otro mundo seguía susurrando no me mates. Klaus lo miró con un gran nudo en el estomago, pero al ver la siguiente bolsa vaciarse, se dispuso a reemplazarla por otra nueva.

– Por favor…

Stefan lo estaba mirando de nuevo, con el rostro consumido, los pómulos más marcados y los ojos oscuros, sin una pizca de brillo.

Klaus no se había sentido más miserable en toda su vida, tan penoso. Nunca le importaba jugar sucio si al final acababa consiguiendo lo que quería pero ahora las palabras de Stefan se repetían una y otra vez en su mente y descubrió para su pesar que tenían razón.

''_Esto es incluso rastrero hasta para ti''_

_¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?_

Pasara lo que pasara ese día, iba a terminar con Stefan odiándolo y con Damon y todos sus amigos muertos, porque estaba seguro de que si continuaba con el plan iba a acabar todo de esa manera, no había otra, porque incluso antes de encerrarlo en aquel sótano se había hecho la idea de que no iba a matar a Stefan. A pesar de que se lo hubiera asegurado con anterioridad, él mismo se avergonzaba de saber que no iba a ser capaz de acabar con su vida.

Stefan estaba perdido ahora. Desde que volvió de Chicago no era él mismo. Consideraba que la única razón de su existencia era matarlo a él por haberle arruinado la vida, pero si mataba a todos sus amigos, ¿Qué iba a pasar con Stefan entonces? No iba a poder soportarlo y tarde o temprano iba a acabar cometiendo una locura.

Y él sería el responsable.

¿Soportaría entonces verlo en semejante situación?

– Klaus. Detén esto, sácame de aquí. – podía jurar que nunca había visto tanta vulnerabilidad reflejada en los ojos de Stefan y en su tono suplicante. Casi sin pensarlo dos veces, siguiendo un impulso, empezó a librarlo de todos los tubos médicos para evitar que la sangre siguiera abandonando su cuerpo. Stefan, al darse cuenta de lo que el híbrido estaba haciendo, pareció más consciente y esperanzado. – Sácame – repitió sin cesar – sácame, sácame, sácame por favor.

Y finalmente cuando lo liberó de todos los aparatos médicos, desesperado, se puso de rodillas a la altura de Stefan para poder verle la cara, ¿Y para qué? ¿Para comprobar que estuviera bien? ¿Para prometerle que nunca más volvería a hacer algo así y que lo sentía? ¿Acaso iba a abrir los brazos y dejar que Stefan cayera en ellos como un niño debilitado en busca de ayuda y consuelo? Desde luego que no. Nunca haría algo así, su orgullo nunca se lo permitiría, y además, por mucho que se empeñara en abrazarlo Stefan no caería en sus brazos, y por mucho que se disculpara no aceptaría sus disculpas, así que no se sorprendió cuando los ojos de Stefan se oscurecieron y sus facciones vampíricas salieron a la luz, listo para atacar.

Lo único que lo dejó completamente desconcertado fue cuando el vampiro que creía moribundo, haciendo uso de una velocidad alarmante, lo estampó contra una de las paredes del sótano, dejándolo sin aliento por el golpe. En el momento en el que su cerebro procesó la información y empezó a preguntarse como demonios era posible que Stefan hubiera podido acumular toda esa fuerza en el cuerpo, un intenso dolor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Al mirar abajo, vio una estaca travesándole el estomago. _La pata de la silla._

Al mirar arriba, se encontró con los ojos gélidos y llenos de odio del Salvatore.

– Jódete, Klaus.

Y entonces empezó a girar la estaca. El grito desgarrador de Klaus hizo eco en todo el sótano y fue como una melodía divina en los oídos del Salvatore. No teniendo suficiente, se abalanzó sobre él y lo mordió en el cuello.

Klaus se las ingenió para sacarse la estaca y lanzarla al otro lado de la habitación, pero cuando puso las manos en los hombros de Stefan, en lugar de apartarlo, simplemente aplicó presión en ellos, y con ese gesto Stefan entendió que era un aviso. Un aviso para que se controlara.

Klaus no estaba luchando. Lo estaba dejando alimentarse de él para recomponer sus fuerzas.

Quizá fuera porque estaba demasiado débil, o quizá porque la sangre del híbrido no era tan apetecible como la de los humanos, pero de algún modo Stefan logró contenerse y no dejar al destripador salir a la luz. A decir verdad, estaba sorprendido de que Klaus lo estuviera dejando alimentarse directamente de su cuello, ¿Sería esa su forma de pedir perdón?

No le importaba. No había nada en el mundo que el híbrido pudiera hacer que lograra ganar su perdón. Stefan quería venganza, y no descansaría hasta verlo muerto con una estaca de roble blanco clavada en el corazón. Se dijo que encontraría la forma de asesinarlo sin llevárselos a la tumba, él siempre encontraba la forma de deshacerse de sus enemigos. Y Klaus no era más que eso. Era cierto que lo vio con otros ojos en los años veinte, pero ahora, todo cuanto podía ver era al hombre que le había hundido la vida.

Los segundos fueron pasando, con Stefan bebiendo directamente de su cuello y con Klaus casi sin aliento y acariciándole el pelo, acercándolo a él casi de forma inconsciente.

Cuando Stefan pareció haber tomado suficiente de su sangre para sentir las fuerzas regresar a su cuerpo, en lugar de alejarse se aprisionó más contra él, arrancándole un sonido de sorpresa.

Por el momento, Stefan no sabía como demonios iba a matarlo sin que Klaus acabara llevándose con él a todos sus amigos a la tumba, pero hasta que no encontrara la forma, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y por mucho que le repudiara la idea, sería capaz de hacerle creer que sentía algo por él. Llegado el momento lo destruiría. Tanto física como emocionalmente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, e ignorando el desprecio que le causaba el tener que hacer eso, separó la boca del cuello del híbrido y tras sostenerle la cabeza con dos manos lo besó, arrancándole un gemido en el proceso. Klaus abrió la boca y rápidamente buscó su lengua. Cuando la encontró Stefan se presionó más contra su cuerpo, quedando prácticamente pegados. Klaus se las ingenió para partirle la camiseta en dos sin dejar de besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cuando Stefan tiró de su pelo para acercarlo más a él, Klaus se separó jadeante.

– ¿Es esto una invitación para permitirme avanzarte en tus conocimientos de sexo gay? – comentó burlón y Stefan le desabrochó el cinturón.

– Cierra la puta boca. – Y esa fue su respuesta antes de besarlo salvajemente y arrancarle un nuevo gemido complacido al híbrido. Después de quitarle la camiseta a Klaus, Stefan pasó las manos por su torso hasta llegar a la hebilla de sus pantalones, lo cual lo encendió aun más. Cuando separó un poco sus labios de los del híbrido murmuró algo parecido a un '**'te tengo**'' pero Klaus no estaba seguro. No le dio importancia, y a velocidad vampírica, en menos de un parpadeo ya estaban fuera del sótano y el Salvatore pegado a una de las paredes con Klaus besando y succionando su cuello, dejando chupetones y mordeduras que tardarían en borrarse de su piel.

Stefan jadeante abrió los ojos y se fijó a sus alrededores para descubrir que estaban en la mansión Mikaelson. Por supuesto. Solo un necio pensaría que esa casa no guardaba una sala de tortura escondida en alguna parte.

Si ignoraba el hecho de que el que lo estaba tocando era nada más y nada menos que Klaus, incluso podía sentirse excitado por el asunto.

Nunca había estado con un hombre. La idea nunca le había parecido atractiva así que jamás se había molestado por acostarse con un tío, pero _Klaus, (_debería pensar más bien, la persona con la que estaba en estos momentos, y no Klaus) era todo un experto y sabía donde tocar para encenderlo y que hacer para arrancarle algún que otro gemido. Desde luego, había sabido aprovechar bien sus mil años.

Se sentía duro en sus pantalones y apenas acababan de empezar. No quería imaginar lo excitado que se sentiría al estar dentro del híbrido, porque joder, ni de coña iba a dejar que Klaus lo follara. Iba a ser él quien lo follara duro, y a Klaus le iba a gustar.

La mano traviesa del híbrido se abrió camino entre sus cuerpos hasta bajar y encontrar el bulto en sus pantalones, donde aplicó presión con la mano, acariciándolo superficialmente y volviendo a Stefan loco de deseo.

Nuevamente, se movieron juntos hacía otra parte de la casa.

Esta vez Stefan lo empotró contra una estantería del piso de arriba y lo besó buscando dominarlo con ese gesto. Klaus por supuesto aceptó la batalla, y a decir verdad, no se podría decir cual de los dos ganó en ese entonces. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban la una con la otra, en un baile repleto de saliva y dientes. Hacía mucho tiempo que Stefan no tenía sexo alocado de este tipo, con Elena todo era dulce y lento. Si Klaus lo supiera, se burlaría de lo empalagosa que sonaba esa relación. Con él, sabía por experiencia que todo era bruto y salvaje. Y tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, por más que lo odiara, estaba disfrutando de las atenciones que le brindaba el híbrido.

Sus manos parecían estar en cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciéndolo arder en llamas ante su toque, e intuyó que el contraste cálido del híbrido contra su piel fría de vampiro tenía mucho que ver.

En un abrir y un cerrar de ojos, las manos de Klaus se aferraron a sus hombros y de nuevo usaron la velocidad vampírica. Para sorpresa de Stefan, al entrar en la habitación de Klaus, este en lugar de lanzarlo sobre la cama lo empujó hacia la pared y seguidamente se separó de él.

Sin siquiera mirarlo empezó a caminar hasta el espejo, donde observó su reflejo.

Se estudió la herida del cuello. Esta por supuesto ya había sanado. Ver la cantidad de sangre que surcaba todo su cuello y hombro lo hizo sonreír.

– ¿Te has quedado satisfecho? – Preguntó refiriéndose a la sangre que había tomado.

Stefan no contestó y se limitó a observarlo desde la pared, con los ojos oscurecidos y las manos cerradas en puños. Klaus, al ver que no recibía respuesta, se dejó caer sobre la cama poniendo las manos bajo la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa que no prometía nada bueno.

– ¿Te has enfadado conmigo por esa tontería? Vamos, yo ya he superado lo de la estaca.

Stefan seguía sin contestar.

– Un golpe bajo por tu parte, por cierto – continuó con una sonrisa burlona – Debo decir que no me lo esperaba. No te creía del tipo que juega tan sucio. Me decepcionas, Stefan.

– Cierra la puta boca.

Y después de decir eso por segunda vez desde que despertó, el Salvatore se subió encima de la cama y tras incorporarse encima de Klaus tiró de su pelo hasta que levantó la cabeza y lo besó con fuerza. Antes de que Klaus pudiera responder al beso Stefan le mordió el labio inferior dibujando sangre. Estaba seguro de que le había dolido, pero sin embargo Klaus no rechistó y todo cuanto hizo fue pasar la mano entre sus cuerpos y desabrochar el pantalón de Stefan para después bajarlo un poco. Stefan volvió a besarlo entonces, y tras jugar unos minutos con sus lenguas y visitar cada rincón oculto de la boca del otro, el vampiro bajó la cabeza y empezó a lamer la sangre que quedaba en el cuello del híbrido, succionando y dándole pequeños mordisquitos.

– Mmm.

Klaus no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente le bajó los pantalones a Stefan junto a sus calzoncillos. El Salvatore se separó un poco para terminar de quitárselos por si mismo, y rápidamente volvió a atacar los labios del híbrido.

Esta vez Klaus les dio la vuelta quedando encima de Stefan y empezó a trazar un camino de besos desde la clavícula hasta el ombligo. Al continuar más abajo notó como a Stefan se le cortaba la respiración. Con una sonrisa arrogante lo miró a los ojos antes de rodearle la polla con la mano y darle un lametón como su fuera un helado.

Ver su mirada de sufrimiento lo complació de una forma inexplicable, y después de eso, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos se metió la erección en la boca, arrancándole un gemido a Stefan que rápidamente bajó las manos hacia su cabeza para obligarlo a seguir lo que había empezado.

_Obligarlo. _Quizá no era la palabra exacta dado que Klaus era mucho más poderoso y podría hacer con él todo lo que le viniera en gana.

Le repugnaba. Odiaba su poder, y todo lo que tenía que ver con él, y también odiaba que fuera tan bueno chupándole la polla.

– Te odio. – musitó Stefan entre jadeos.

Como castigo por sus hirientes palabras (aunque no le dolieron, todo lo contrario, lo divirtieron) se separó y liberó su erección con un sonoro _pop_

– ¿De verdad? – Preguntó con una sonrisa burlesca y de nuevo lamió de la base hasta la punta, jugando con la lengua por su hendidura después.

Stefan tardó unos segundos en recordar de qué demonios estaba hablando.

– Te odio con todas mis fuerzas.

Klaus esbozó una sonrisa. Con su mano volvió a rodearle la erección y a aplicar un poco de presión. El vampiro cerró las manos en puños cuando Klaus empezó a masturbarlo. Lo hizo lentamente, aunque Stefan deseaba que fuera rápido.

Lo estaba torturando.

– ¿Estás enfadado por lo que he hecho anteriormente o por qué no te he preparado café?

Stefan apretó la mandíbula y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, esperando que estos reflejaran todo el odio que sentía por él, aunque bien sabía que en esos momentos todo cuanto reflejaban era lujuria.

– Quiero matarte.

Klaus liberó su polla.

– Pues ahora mismo si no te conociera mejor diría que quieres follarme – sonrió burlón.

Fue todo cuanto hizo falta para que Stefan se incorporara y lo hiciera caer nuevamente sobre la cama, incorporándose sobre él. Con una mano le bajó rápidamente los pantalones. Klaus no llevaba ninguna ropa interior y estaba tan duro como él.

¿Cómo cojones habían acabado en esa situación?

Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho hacía dos días lo hubiera mandado a la mierda. Pero ahora sin embargo estaba completamente desnudo frente a un Klaus también desnudo a punto de hacer algo que nunca creyó que fuera a pasar entre ellos.

Y lo odió aun más al darse cuenta de que no se arrepentía de nada.

Mientras Klaus se arqueaba debajo de él para besar y lamerle el cuello Stefan no pudo evitar musitar un escueto ''te odio'' que solo hizo detener al híbrido sus acciones para acercarse a su oreja izquierda y darle un pequeño mordisco en su lóbulo. Después, con su voz más sensual, susurró:

– Entonces descarga toda tu rabia conmigo.

Adelantandose a Stefan, a cualquier cosa que pudiera decir o cualquier acción que pudiera realizar ante sus palabras, Klaus se separó de su oreja solo para lamer su labio inferior y luego mordérselo suavemente, tirando de él. La intensidad de su mirada era tal que Stefan casi pensó que usaría la compulsión con él.

El híbrido liberó su labio y en su boca se formó una sonrisa traviesa.

– Desahógate, Ripper. Piensa en todas las cosas por las que te he hecho pasar estos últimos meses mientras me follas.

Y eso hizo Stefan. Tras soltar un gruñido inhumano volvió a atacar desesperadamente sus labios, besándolo casi con violencia mientras pasaba una mano por su torso, bajándolo hacia el sur, y con la otra le clavaba las uñas en el hombro haciendo gruñir a Klaus. La sangre no tardó en aparecer en escena. Ante eso un deseo casi enfermizo se abrió paso en Stefan. Quería verlo sangrar. Klaus gimió y le pasó los brazos por la espalda al moreno para mantenerlo pegado a él. Sus pechos se tocaban y sus erecciones se rozaban. Ambos gimieron a la vez. Estaban tan excitados que les dolía. El híbrido puso una mano en la nuca de Stefan para atraer su cabeza hacia él y poder besarlo. A la vez que la boca de Stefan se abrió para recibir su lengua, Klaus notó el dedo de su amante acariciar su entrada. Sin previo aviso lo introdujo en su interior haciendo que el híbrido gimiera contra sus labios.

El vampiro se separó un poco de él para estudiar su rostro. Tenía el pelo un poco mojado por la sudor y mantenía la mandíbula apretada para no gemir. Verlo así hizo que la polla le diera un tirón. Después de introducir un segundo dedo para prepararlo para él no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los retirara. Klaus se echó un poco hacia atrás en la cama, acomodándose mejor, y Stefan se movió con él. Podía notar la dureza del híbrido contra su vientre y eso lo excitó de manera alarmante.

¿Por qué cojones le pasaba eso?

¿Acaso le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo?

Desde luego estaba disfrutando, pero a él no le ponían los tíos y desde luego aquello se sentía mejor con una mujer. Sí, solamente estaba disfrutando de ver al híbrido en esa comprometedora posición. Nunca pensó que se dejaría follar por él, pero ahí estaba, retorciéndose de placer debajo de su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba la polla.

Cuando Klaus gruñó y de nuevo se arqueó contra él Stefan reaccionó, pero sus pensamientos no abandonaron su mente, así que se centró en pensar todas las cosas horribles que Klaus le había hecho ese verano -en todas las personas a las que le había obligado a matar- mientras veía su cara contraerse de placer y notaba sus músculos tensarse una vez se hundió en él.

Con la mandibula apretada, Klaus se las arregló para ahogar algún que otro gemido. Stefan por su parte no pudo evitar gruñir de placer. Se sentía jodidamente estrecho ahí. Las paredes de Klaus lo rodeaban, lo apretaban haciéndolo perder el juicio.

Se sentía jodidamente bien.

No le otorgó mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de él y rápidamente se retiró para después volver a hundirse en una violenta embestida. Esta vez ambos gimieron. Klaus se abrazó a su espalda, clavándole las uñas en ella cada vez que Stefan lo embestía, cada vez a un ritmo más rápido, fuerte, sin piedad.

Klaus gimió y volvió a reclamar sus labios, entrelazando su lengua con la del vampiro, pero Stefan se separó, negándole el beso y en cambio se dedicó a observar su expresión.

Y Stefan pensó, en lo mucho que lo odiaba, en las formas en las que iba a destruirlo llegado el momento, y lo complacido que se sentiría al ver que todo había terminado, que se había deshecho del híbrido, y él había ganado.

Por la respiración rápida de Stefan, Klaus supo que se estaba acercando el orgasmo y él mismo atendió a su polla que pedía a gritos que le dieran atenciones.

Stefan soltó un gruñido inhumano al llegar y rápidamente bajó la cabeza para morder al híbrido en el cuello mientras se descargaba en su interior. Abrió la herida que le hizo en el sótano al alimentarse de él, pero a Klaus no le importó. De hecho pareció gustarle, dado que también lo mordió en el hombro a él cuando se corrió.

Stefan, jadeante, se dejó caer a un lado de la cama. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Klaus. Este mantenía los ojos cerrados, con su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo rápido. Tenía evidencias de su orgasmo en el pecho y Stefan sabía que también tendría algo de Klaus en su torso, pero le importó una mierda.

Klaus no dijo nada, y no volvió a abrir los ojos, así que Stefan sin molestarse siquiera en arroparse con la sábana lo miró una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos él también.

Y se quedó dormido al lado de su enemigo.

* * *

**Klaus puede llegar a ser muy cabrón pero por mucho que quiera es incapaz de matar a Stefan, y ya veis que Stefan lo ha pillado, sabe que su debilidad es él y se va a aprovechar de sus sentimientos. Son los dos un par de ratas que juegan de la forma más sucia y retorcida posible. La diferencia es que Klaus lo quiere y Stefan… lo quiere matar.**

… _**and now what?**_


End file.
